100 Tales in 100 Words
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: Anyone can tell a story whether it's 100 words or 100k words. This book is a collection of 100 such stories of 100 words. Mostly based on games. Features more characters than mentioned here. Game canon moments! No additional shipping!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, everyone. It has been a while. Although I know I've other stories to finish first, I've been finding it difficult nowadays to keep everything scheduled. Not to mention I've had an unwilling 5 months long hiatus with one of the stories. So while I'll be trying to organize them, in the meantime I've came up with this small challenge for myself.

 _100 Tales in 100 Words_

As the title itself suggests, this is a collection of 100 drabbles worth only 100 words. You read it right! Only 100 words! No more no less! It'll be a good change of pace for me and would keep my creativity going.

Starting with the World's Champion which features Gold and Red - it was initially my entry for a 100 follower special event of PokemonWritingLeague on Wattpad. I simply expanded that idea and possibility of making it a good collection.

Suggestions are open. If there is something you want me to write, let me know and I'll do something about it.

So without any further ado, please step in!


	2. The World's Champion

**The World's Champion**

The chilly vibes were rushing through my spine. The breeze was sharp, berating every inch of my body.

And I was standing alone, looking at the top of the mountain intently.

It was rumored that a monster resided atop Mt. Silver. Undefeated. Miraculous. Silent. But deadly. He was an uncrowned champion of the world, so strong that even champions feared to face him.

What was so special?

I always wanted to find out.

But more importantly. To face him. To defeat him. And I will!

Finally, it was the time to take that title for myself, defeating the world's champion.


	3. Welcome Home (Part -1)

**Welcome** **H** **ome... (Part -1)**

"So you're in Nuvema Town right now? An old friend of mine lives there. Make sure to pay a visit!"

"Touya's House...?" I stared forward. "This must be it huh!"

I walked in the house and saw a woman washing dishes.

"Oh my, welcome home...!" She said suddenly. "Did you find you precious friend? The one you wished to see? His name was N... if I'm not mistaken..."

"Um..."

"Ah-" She turned around and started at me, shocked. "I'm sorry. I mistook you for my son..."

"Actually, um, I've been getting mistaken quite a lot..."

But... Who is this N?


	4. Come Back N (Part 2)

**Come Back...N (Part -2)**

"...hey, N, guess what?" I muttered, standing at the cliff. I held my breath and then shouted out loud at the top of my lungs, "I became champion of Unova!"

But actually..."

"I gave it up-"

Because... Well...

"I miss you... I miss you so bad. I want to see you so much... that I'm willing to search the whole world for you."

Two years ago N, when you left so suddenly, remember your last words to me were... to make my dream come true?

Right now, I'm doing just that. So please, come back and see me again... N.


	5. Be My Trainer!

**Be My Trainer!**

I was just a lonely Pokemon trapped in a Pokeball. Trainers come and go everyday with a new friend with them. No one would choose me. They even took my friends away but left me behind. I never knew what did I do wrong. I just wanted a friend.

And one day he came.

When I was released I was shocked to see a red haired human staring at me. But then with a displeased look, he turned away.

I was sad. I nearly cried. Even he wouldn't choose me. But he did. He was lonely, too.

My friend, Silver.


	6. The Ghost of the New World

**The Ghost of the New World**

It was dark. Unnerving. And I was scared. The dream that I've dreamt all of my life, the dream that I was so close to achieve, the dream to make a new world and order... Everything ended.

Even the power of time and space could not help me. Because there resided something even greater. A power that could never be tamed. Never be controlled.

It was violent. It was cruel. It was destructive.

And so it was banished away.

But it waited. A moment that it would be released and rise.

Because it was king of the Distortion World, Giratina.


	7. The Marine Tube

**The Marine Tube**

It was quiet. Only the sound of footsteps echoed the tunnel as they walked, their Pokemon next to them.

Nate to the left, Rosa to the right, and Hugh behind them - the three friends looked around, amazed at the sight.

There were several Pokemon, if some familiar to them, then many unseen, too. From the group of small Luvdisc to gigantic Wailord. They were countless.

But their eyes widened when they felt the tube wavering beneath their feet. Even with the tube closed, they could feel the pressure building outside.

They witnessed a giant passing over their head: Legendary Kyogre.


	8. An Explosive Hope

**An Explosive Hope**

When Brendon and May looked down, their breathing stopped. It was an utter destruction and the source of it still untouchable by the mankind.

The entire land shook as the volcanoes erupted. Rain continued its deluge and lighting descended down. But Brendan and May, riding the mega eon dragons, felt helpless to do anything.

Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre continued their rampage and the hope was dissipating with it -

\- until a loud roar filled the sky.

Clouds were shattered as the light finally shone through the sky. Mega Rayquaza descended down and launched a hyperbeam.

The devastating explosion covered everyone.

* * *

 **I just realized that even this easiest project had lack of updates. Not sure if I can fix that, but I will try. Bear with me and keep supporting!**


End file.
